


something only you know

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Tell me something only you know,” says Peter.“I’m in love with you," says Tony.





	something only you know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/376942.html?thread=2207485038#cmt2207485038) by me, for the prompt '100 words of mindfuck.' (Not really mindfuck, more like the aftermath of it.)

The past eight months of being trapped on an alien planet, clawing his way back to the one person he fought against all odds to bring back— all of that becomes worth it as soon as Tony sees Peter. A familiar warmth rises in his chest, and for once, he forgets to chastise himself for it, because Peter is standing right in front of him.   
  
“Peter,” he says, reaching out for his hand.  
  
Peter jerks away and stumbles backwards. There are deep purple bruises smattered across the sides of his face, a bleeding cut high on his forehead. But the thing that hurts Tony the most to see is the fear in his eyes.  
  
“Stop,” says Peter, clenched fists shaking. The word hits Tony like he’s been doused with cold water. “It’s not you. It can’t be you.”  
  
“Peter,” says Tony. He tries to make his voice as gentle as he can through the confusion, the protectiveness, the sharp and painful rhythm of his own heart. “Kid, it’s _me._ Mr. Stark. _Tony._ Peter, what’s going on?”  
  
Every muscle in Peter’s body is tense, and he’s trembling, like he’s barely holding himself together but has no other choice.  
  
“Tell me something only you know,” says Peter.  
  
“I’m in love with you," says Tony.  
  
It slips out, just like that. He knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as Peter steps back, with a sad, shaky smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“I knew it,” says Peter, voice hoarse. “I knew you weren’t real.”


End file.
